finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Counter (status)
Counter is a status effect that allows characters to counter attacks whether physical or magical. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Counter is an Augment Ability given by Yang's wife after the battle in Fabul in the 3D version. It can only be given to one character. When physically attacked, a character with the Counter ability will quickly hit back with another attack. Counter will always work, making it highly effective, especially when combined with Cecil's Cover or the Draw Attacks Augment. The Counter will react with whatever ability is in the top slot of the command list, with no charge time. This allows Rydia to counter with an instant Meteor or Bahamut, for instance, though it still consumes MP. In all versions, many enemies and bosses also have counter abilities. The original SNES versions include a bug where enemies fail to counterattack, even if they are meant to. There are a number of commands that deal a physical or magical attack, but are not considered as such causing monsters to not react. For instance, the Larva monster does not respond to Tellah's Recall command (casts a random spell) and the Needler does not respond to Rosa's Aim command. These bugs are fixed in the ''Advance and Complete Collection remakes. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang has the command Cover-Counter, which combines the technique Cover with Counter. Choosing the command will allow Yang to choose one ally to use Cover on. However, unlike Cover, upon absorbing the hit for the ally, Yang will use Counter. Yang will not automatically Cover an ally with low HP, like Cecil does. Final Fantasy V Counter is a Level 4 ability for the Monk class, learned for 60 ABP. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack physical attacks at a 50% chance, but the player will still take damage from those attacks. Counter can be combined with Cover, and Guard (to nullify damage). Counter ignores weapons with Added Abilities, such as the Thief Knife, Chicken Knife, and Hayate Bow, and the Twin Lance will only attack once instead of twice as usual. Weapons' Added Abilities don't usually trigger for counters, unless the equipped weapon is a harp. Final Fantasy VI The Relic Black Belt allows the wearer to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player still takes damage. Cyan's level two Bushido allows him to counter a single enemy attack with a powerful strike of his own, provided he survives. Final Fantasy VII There are three types of counterattacks: Counter Attack the Independent Materia, and Counter and Magic Counter, the Support Materia that counter with the equipped Command or Magic/Summon Materia, respectively. The chance of triggering a counter attack increases with the Materia's level, up to the infallible 100% when mastered. The counter effect can be stacked to up to eight times by equipping multiple counter-effect Materia, meaning a single character can counterattack up to eight times to a single attack, however, Final Attack and Sneak Attack also use this space. Counter Attack Materia allows a player to counterattack physical attacks, but the player will take damage from those attacks. It is obtained after defeating Materia Keeper, and additional ones can be won as prizes from chocobo racing (although the name of the Materia is deceptively written as just "Counter"). The Counter Materia, with the exception of Master Command, will counter once with all the abilities within the linked Command Materia. While this seems straightforward it is especially important with the Throw and Steal Materia: The ability used in the Throw or Steal Materia is the one highlighted on the Materia menu, and the player is unable to counter with the other darkened ability ''unless they equip another source for that particular ability. If the player has a source for both abilities on the Materia, then the character will counter with both; e.g. Counter linked with LV2 Steal would counter with the Mug ability. However, if the character also equips a LV1 Steal Materia so that they know Steal and Mug at the same time, the character will counter twice when attacked—first with Steal, then with Mug—while only needing a single Counter Materia. When linked to Master Command, one of the commands is picked at random, with the exception of Coin, which is never used as a counter from a Master Command linkup. The Counter Materia is found in Northern Cave. During Cloud's one-on-one battle against Sephiroth at the end of the game, if Cloud does not use Omnislash, Sephiroth will attack Cloud, to which Cloud will instantly counter and win the battle. Cloud is not equipped with a Counter Attack Materia in the battle, but counters because of Sephiroth's AI script commands him to. This is evident, as if Sephiroth is made to miss (not possible in a normal game), Cloud will still counterattack. ''Final Fantasy VIII Counter is a support ability taught by Carbuncle for 200 AP. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player does take damage from those attacks. It doesn't matter if the character receives any damage from the enemy attack, or if the enemy's attack misses, they will counter-attack regardless. Final Fantasy IX Counter is a support ability that allows a user to counter-attack physical attacks, but the player will take damage from those attacks if they hit. Its occurrence rate is enhanced with the support ability Eye 4 Eye. Counter takes eight Magic Stones to equip and can be learned by everyone save Dagger, Eiko and Vivi. The ability is taught by Ritual Hat, Power Vest, Power Belt, Venetia Shield, Anklet, and most of Amarant's claw weapon. Mastering Counter requires 70 AP for Zidane, 100 AP for Steiner, 85 AP for Freya, 55 AP for Quina, and 240 AP for Amarant. The Counter ability is also a command ability available to a number of enemies. However, each may do it in different instances. Grimlock counter attacks when in its Physical Attack Red status. The Nova Dragon and Scarlet Hair bosses counter all physical attacks, as does the Troll enemy. The Sand Golem counters every attack towards it while its Core is out of play. Whether or not Counter will be initiated is decided by this check, which is performed whether or not the attack hits. :If Spr >= Rnd (0...99), Counter attack is initiated. :With Eye 4 Eye, if (Spr * 2) >= Rnd (0...99), Counter attack is initiated. Counter attacks use the same process of checks and damage calculation that are used by the Attack command. Final Fantasy X The Counterattack auto-ability is found on, or can be customized to, weapons. When equipped, it allows a player to retaliate against physical attacks with their own physical attack, but the player still takes damage from those attacks. Counter can be customized onto a weapon with one Friend Sphere. Evade & Counter is the improved version of Counterattack ability, and enables the player to avoid taking damage from an incoming physical attack, then retaliate with their own. Evade & Counter can be customized onto a weapon with one Teleport Sphere. Magic Counter, a similar ability, allows a character to retaliate against magic attacks with their own physical attack. While usually a weapon ability, there is one case where an armor with Magic Counter can be found, on a traveling store on the first visit to the Calm Lands. Final Fantasy X-2 Berserkers learn the job abilities Counter, Magic Counter and Evade and Counter. Counter takes 180 AP, Magic Counter 300, and Evade and Counter 400 AP to learn. Final Fantasy XI Counter Monks have the ability to counter enemy's attack. In this version, the monk will take no damage from the attacks they counter. Counter is a passive ability and is gained once player has 10 levels in monk, or for anyone whose Support Job is monk and has a job level of 20 or greater. Counter is only activated occasionally, but the chance of countering an attack can be greatly increased if a player uses the ability Counterstance. Additionally, and with much lower activation rate, a Samurai using Seigan may occasionally counter-attack when Third Eye is active. As of a recent version update, Blue Mages are also able to set Counter as a trait. At Lv. 79, Monks gain the ability "Perfect Counter", which is similar to the Seigan/Third Eye combination in that the next attack directed towards them has a high chance of being countered. The effect sometimes doesn't activate, but can also activate multiple times from one use. Some (mostly high-level) equipment can provide counter effect for players (even without MNK as subjob), notably the Cobra Harness Attire from Windurst's Cobra Unit in Campaign. Retaliation Warriors can counter with their Retaliation job trait. This is similar to counter; however, rather than negating damage, as counter, the warrior actually has to take damage in order for counter to work. Final Fantasy XII Characters can use Counter by equipping the Battle Harness. Genji Armor increases the chance to counter, but does not grant counter on its own. Battle Harness can be purchased for 1000 gil at Dalmasca Estersand, and made at the bazaar for one Throat Wolf Blood whereupon it costs only 800. The Genji Armor can be stolen from Gilgamesh. In ''Zodiac versions, the Genji Helm also provides the ability to counter, so equipping the Battle Harness with it is pointless. The chance to counter an attack is determined by the character's speed. : Counter Chance (%) = SPD / 2[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzan] Counter chance with Genji Armor: : Counter Chance (%) = SPD x 2 Counter only triggers when the character: # is in the Charge Stage. # is not running or walking or in the middle of an animation. # is not being knocked back. # receives a "regular melee" attack (not ranged, tech or spells). Blocking an attack either with a weapon or shield triggers the charge stage for the purpose of countering, regardless of whether the character is idle or moving. Thus, as long as the player blocks an attack while wearing Genji Helm/Armor, they counter even if the character is being controlled as lead or is following the leader. * Counter is 1-hit only. It does not combo. * Any weapon (or no weapon) can be used. * Counter may happen each time while being hit. A hit combo may be countered multiple times. * Counter may happen even if the attack is blocked, but not of the attack misses. * Counter acts like regular melee attacks. Added effect on the weapon may trigger. * If multiple enemies attack simultaneously, the player will block all attacks but only counters the last enemy that attacked. *Being awoken from Sleep/Confuse by an attack will not trigger a counter. *Slow status only inhibits charge time. If you counter, you will still attack instantaneously A good setup in the Zodiac version (where the player can get Counter from Genji equipment rather than from the Battle Harness that takes up an accessory slot) is to equip the character with Germinas Boots that boost Speed to make Counter trigger more frequently. Countering with Wyrmhero Blade will not disrupt the charge time for attacking, and this weapon has a long charge, making it potentially good for a countering weapon. The player can also equip Vrscika and a Zodiac Escutcheon, as Germinas Boots also boost Vitality for hammers' damage calculation. ''Final Fantasy XIII Counter is one of Sentinel's auto-abilities. It can be learned by Lightning, Hope, Fang at Sentinel Crystarium level 7 and Snow at level 5. Sentinels also can use a pair of counterattack skills, Entrench and Vendetta—they reduce the damage by 10 percent and allows a counter at the end of the ATB gauge, the damage will be 30 and 10 percent stronger, respectively, for each damage taken during the time the ability is on. Fang's weapons, Gae Bolg and Gungnir, boost her counter damage. If a Sentinel character has successfully evaded an enemy's attack with the Evade auto-ability, the character will have a 90% chance to retaliate with Counter. Counter will never activate after an evasion successfully performed by Elude. Some abilities cannot be countered even though they can be evaded. Hecatoncheir also possesses the ability to counter attacks after evading them or while Looming Wrath is active. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Entrench and Vendetta are still usable by Sentinels, but the Counter auto-ability is no longer available. Improved Counter and Improved Counter II are available as passive abilities. Gilgamesh uses Vendetta as an enemy. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Counterblow and Counterspell have Lightning assume a defensive stance; if an attack occurs she will attempt to evade and counter with a physical or magic ability, respectively. While equipping a weapon with Revenge Guard Lightning will automatically counter with Blitz after guarding for a short time. While wearing the Paladin garb, Lightning will automatically counter with Ruinga Guard after guarding for a short time. Final Fantasy XIV The Pugilist ability Haymaker is called Counter in Japanese and functions stylistically similar to Counter, as it can only be used immediately after evading an enemy attack. Haymaker is 170 potency and can inflict slow on its target. This ability was removed in ''Stormblood. The Gladiator ability Phalanx allowed the Gladiator to attack immediately after blocking an enemy attack. War Drum has a similar effect, but is a shield attack and also raises the target's enmity. As of A Realm Reborn, the Shield Swipe ability has replaced them. It is a 210 Potency attack with a chance of inflicting pacification. The Warrior ability Vengeance formerly caused any enemy who hits the user with a physical attack to take a portion of the damage they inflict; as of A Realm Reborn, it is now a Marauder ability. While active, the Marauder will automatically counter physical damage with a 50 potency attack. Heavensward has added Raw Intuition while active all frontal attacks are parried, however if the Warrior is hit from behind or while flanked it will be a critical hit. In PVP Push Back countered physical damage with a 150 potency attack and also countered knockback effects with a knockback and knockdown. The Enhanced Push Back line of traits lowered its recast time. ''Final Fantasy XV When engaging an enemy, if it flashes the following attack is going to be an extra strong one. This is a chance to counter or defend. After parrying, "co-op attacks" can kick in automatically. The counter feature lets the player turn some enemy attacks back on their originators if timed correctly. Each counter is unique depending on the foe and the type of reversal. For some enemies the nature of the counterattack is decided by which ally is nearby.Final Fantasy 15 Isn’t Afraid to Innovate to Find Greatness — IGN UK Noctis can set a specific weapon to use for countering. Final Fantasy Tactics The Monk job class has the Counter support ability, but it also has First Strike, which lets them counter an enemy before they even attack, dealing damage and interrupting the enemy's attack. Nature's Wrath, also known as Counter Flood, is a reaction ability the Geomancer class learns for 300 JP. It functions like Counter, however, the character will not counter with an equipped weapon, but uses a Geomancy attack according to the enemy's terrain. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Counter is available to bangaa White Monks, and hume and moogle Thieves. Counter is activated whenever a character is attacked, and most likely will follow up with a counter-attack (If the unit is attacked from farther away than they can attack, it does not activate; Bonecrusher and Strikeback also have this requirement). Bonecrusher does x1.5 damage, but only when actually hit with the attack, and not abilities. Strikeback blocks a ''Fight attack and counters with normal damage. Strikeback will only activate if it is a Fight attack. Return Fire blocks an attack with an arrow or Thrown item, and retaliates with the same arrow/item. For Black Mages and Bishops, Return Magic is available. Return Magic will counter magic spells with the same spell. The caster does not need to know the spell. Some spells cannot be returned (such as Blue Magic). ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Counter allows the units to counter-attack with a short ranged unarmed attack. Bonecrusher counters with 1.5x damage, but only responds to normal attacks and not abilities. Blink Counter that always deals knockback. Strike Back avoids normal attack(not ability) and counters. Additionally, the Clan Privilege Always Counter gives all units without a reaction ability the Counter ability. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Guard Counter ability allows a character to counterattack if hit while guarding. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Guard Counter ability allows a character to counterattack if hit while guarding. Final Fantasy Type-0 Several characters have counter abilities with different conditions for activating: *Rising Uppercut is a support ability for Eight, which allows him to counterattack an enemy if he is knocked down. *Reflex and Tranquility are command abilities for Jack, which execute swift counterattacks when an enemy attack is incoming. *Justice Guard is a command ability for Queen, which parries and counters an enemy attack with a chance of inflicting Killsight status on the target. *Trigger Finger is a command ability for King, which allows him to dodge an incoming attack and counter with one of his own. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Both the Desert Hag and the Water Hag can counterattack when physically attacked. The later is much more dangerous than the former. If the Water Hag is not kill on the same turn, there's a good chance he'll restore his HP by casting the Cure spell on himself. There are special counterattacks where a monster will counter physical attacks by inflicting one status ailment on the attacker, these abilities are Confu-touch, Para-touch, Petri-touch, and Poison-touch. Final Fantasy Legend II There are three countering abilities, all of which must be selected and being attack to activate its effect. *Burning: 30 uses, counter with Mana; deals Fire-elemental damage. *Counter: 30 uses, counter with 2x damage + Str or Str x5. Half Str value if Pois. *StonSkin: 30 uses, counter by inflicting Ston on the attacker. ''Final Fantasy Legend III There are numerous types of counterattacks, there is not only countering by physical attacks, but there is also status affliction counter and one elemental counterattack. *Counter inflicts double the damage taken. *Avenge is the same as Counter. *Burning retaliates with fire-elemental damage. *P-Skin inflicts Pois on the attacker. * ParaSkin inflicts Para on the attacker. * StonSkin inflicts Petri on the attacker. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Counter is the Ninja's third job ability that lets the Ninja counter any attack they evade. The effect lasts four turns. ''Bravely Default Several jobs have counter abilities: *Ninjas have Transience, which lets them counter after evading an attack. *Time Mages have Slow Parry, which may inflict Slow on anyone that attacks them physically. *Spell Fencers have Firewall, which has a chance of using a fire-based counter to physical attacks. *Swordmasters have several counter abilities, including Counter as a support ability. Nothing Ventured and Before Swine will counter against physical and magic attacks respectively as reducing the incoming damage. Know thine enemy will unleash a stronger counter against a designated foe. The Worm Turns will use an especially strong counter, but only if the user is at critical HP status. They also learn Counter Amp which improves the power of all counter abilities. Bravely Second: End Layer Counter is the job level 5 support ability for the Swordmaster. It allows the user to have a 60% chance to counterattack when taking a single-target physical attack. Does damage to a single target equal to a conventional attack. This effect does not trigger for reflected attacks. It costs 2 slots. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Riposte can be learned from the Monk job at Job Level 11 after accumulating 210 Ability Points; when used, the the character will counter if hit. Counter is an ability from the Warrior job learned at Job Level 5 after accumulating 70 Ability Points; the character may counter if hit dealing less damage than a normal attack. Sol begins with this ability already learned. Debug Counter is a dummied out ability that allows the user to always counterattack when hit. Dissidia Final Fantasy Counterattack is a special ability that is learned at Level 85. It raises the Critical Hit rate of the character by 50% if they successfully land an attack when the opponent is attacking. Its base CP cost is 50 and it requires 360 AP to master. Several of the Level 100 exclusive weapons carry the Counterattack ability innately. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Counterattack is learned at Level 82 but otherwise is identical to how it functioned in ''Dissidia. Exclusive weapons again carry the ability, but many returning weapons have had their effects changed. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Counter is a reactive ability that comes in three levels of power and activates in Battle Music Sequence when the player receives a "Miss" on three triggers to deal physical damage dependent on the level of the ability, up to five times a stage. Firion, Locke, Sephiroth, Squall, Seifer, Prishe, Lightning and Snow all learn all three levels of Counter. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Counter (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when the player receives MISS on 3 triggers. It deals physical damage up to 5 times per stage and has low strength. It is learned by Firion (level 10), Kain (level 30), Edge (level 25), Tifa (initially), Sephiroth (level 10), Squall (initially), Seifer (initially), Rinoa (initially), Laguna (level 25), Auron (level 10), Prishe (level 10), Lightning (initially), Snow (level 15), Paine (level 10), Ciaran (level 15), Cloud #2 (initially), and Serah (level 20). Counter (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It is activated in BMS when the player receives MISS on 3 triggers. It deals physical damage up to 5 times per stage and has medium strength. It is learned by Firion (level 50), Edge (level 70), Tifa (level 45), Sephiroth (level 40), Squall (level 45), Seifer (level 30), Rinoa (level 30), Laguna (level 65), Auron (level 50), Auron #2 (level 25), Prishe (level 55), Lilisette (level 75), Fran (level 40), Lightning (level 50), Snow (level 55), Paine (level 50), Ciaran (level 50), Cloud #2 (level 35), Machina (level 75), and Serah (level 60). Counter (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 16 CP to equip. It is activated in BMS when the player receives MISS on 3 triggers. It deals physical damage up to 5 times per stage and has full strength. It is learned by Firion (level 80), Tifa (level 80), Sephiroth (level 90), Squall (level 75), Seifer (level 65), Rinoa (level 70), Auron (level 80), Auron #2 (level 55), Lightning (level 90), Orlandeau (level 25), Paine (level 90), Ciaran (level 90), Cloud #2 (level 70), and Chaos (level 35). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Counter is a Knuckle skill. A successful counter may inflict Stop and makes the user's next hit an automatic critical hit. Katanas have the Quarte skill. A successful Quarte boosts the chance of weapon ailment traits being inflicted. Elude is a dagger skill. A successful Elude may inflict Stop. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Many enemies, especially bosses, have some form of counter. Snow's Dogged Hero grants Revenge Counter, which counters both physical and black magic attacks. Cloud's SOLDIER Counter Record Materia allows counterattacks vs. melee. Galuf's Martial Master Record Materia has a chance of a 2-hit counter vs. melee. Strago's Blue Mage Defiance has a small chance of countering magic with Stone. Counter Mend is granted by Vanille's Innocence and Paladin Cecil's Paladin's Devotion. Samurai's Blade of the East counters with Blade Bash. Monk's Blemished Insight counters with Chakra. Emperor's Emperor's Stratagem counters with wind damage and Hellforged Might has a chance of countering black magic by lowering earth resistance. Kimahri's Hornless Pride counters by lowering water resistance. Gaffgarion's Fell Blademaster and Masterful Mercenary counter with a HP-absorbing attack. Rubicante's Avatar of Fire burst command grants him Fire Cloak, which has a chance of countering physical attacks with AOE fire and non-elemental damage. Angeal's Heroic Stride, Steiner's Knight's Pride, and Gogo (VI)'s Defensive Instinct use Guard to grant Protect in response to physical damage. Curilla's Faith in the Dawn legend materia has a chance of granting her Magic Blink when attacked. Warrior of Light's Resolute Warrior legend materia has a chance of countering with both an attack healing allies. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Counter abilities usually have a glowing fist icon to denote them. Counter is learned by several characters, granted by the Black Belt accessory, Gladiator's Shield, and as Sabin's trust mastery reward. It has a 30% chance of triggering vs. physical attacks. Equipping the First Strike materia grants the user 5% evade and 20% counter. Counter-Strike is learned by Lightning and Fang and similarly works against physical attacks. Counter Tackle is learned by Delita, Mercenary Ramza, and Meliadoul. Requital is learned by Jack. Trigger Finger is learned by King. Dammit! is learned by Libertus. Demon Rain and Xiao can awaken Counter to +2 boosting damage, activation rate and critical rate. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Duane's Magic Counter and Snow's Fighting Spirit counter magical attacks with a physical attack. Shylt's Mind Repulse counters magic with a Spirit-based attack. White Knight Noel's Winter Palisade counters magic with one of several ice-elemental attacks: Ice Blitz, Ice Wave, Glacial Wave or Sub Zero. Awakening increases the counter rate and potency of each attack. Kuja's Flare Counter counters either magic or physical attacks. Cupid Luna's Eldritch Air allows her to counter magical attacks with Dark Reverie. Minfilia's Protection of the Twelve materia heals all allies. Fina's Honest Wish heals all allies. Beach Time Fina's Instant Cure heals all allies; awakening to +2 increases the amount healed and and also temporarily boosts her Spirit. Heavenly Technician Lid's AJ Type Camouflage Oil has a chance of healing allies and increase their LB gauge in addition to making her less likely to be targeted. L-Type Battle Support System restores her MP and increases LB gauge for all allies. Lotus Mage Fina's Sexy Pose may charm in response to physical attacks, Honest Wish heals all allies, and Holy Retaliation does light damage to all enemies. Zargabaath's Warden lets him counter physical or magical attacks with a physical attack. Cloud's Fighting Instinct lets him counter physical or magical attacks. Chloe's Objection lets her counter physical or magic attacks with magic damage. When awakened its chance is boosted and she can temporarily doublecast her Research skills. Shinju's Counter Whip can counter physical or magical attacks, while Impish Smile inflicts Charm. Ryuka can counter with Counter Bolt, a lightning-element physical attack. Lila's Martial Arts-Opposition Fist costs 25 MP. While active she will counter physical attacks to allies. When awakened to +2 Xiao's Perfect Balance will counter up to 3 physical attacks against allies each turn for 3 turns in addition to improved buffs and HP/MP recovery. Cupid Artemios' Brilliance Aura lets him counter with Blinding Bolt. Illusionist Nichol's Phantasmal Wards has a chance to counter with Phantasmal Wards when an ally is attacked. Ring of the Lucii's Holy has a chance to negate physical damage and counter with a light-based attack that also restores MP. When awakened to +2 Tidus' Tackle Slip can counter physical attacks. Rubicante's Face Me! counters physical attacks with Firaga and magic with Blizzaga. Cagnazzo's Counter:Hold uses Hold vs. physical attacks and Counter:Silence uses Silence vs. magical attack. Barbiriccia's Charged uses Zap vs. physical attacks. Santa Roselia's Blessed Heart casts Resilience and her Divine Grace uses Heal Back, which may cast Self Heal on her or Mass Heal to the entire party. Iris' Daughter of Amicitia heals all allies. Ray Jack's Helping Hand restores a small amount of HP and MP to all allies. Noctis's Damage Warp and Cor's the Immortal self-heal. Ignis' First Aid restores a portion of his HP and MP. Terra's Lifesaver+2 has a chance of healing all allies in response to physical attacks. Charming Kitty Ariana's Graceful Counter heals with Graceful Heal in response to magical attacks, while Sportive Ariana's Song of Counter heals her with Pop Heart. Aiden's Mind Shield recovers a small amount of MP; awakening increases the amount restored and the chance to trigger. Silvia's Magic Field recovers MP for all allies. Luxurious Feather Boa trust mastery reward may counter with Sweet Sorrow, which restores MP and raises the limit burst gauge. Fayt's Convert Damage recovers a small amount of MP when physically attacked. 21O's Mechanical Heart trust mastery reward may heal in response to physical or magic attacks. Xon's Patches trust mastery reward has Bear Charm that may counter with Teddy's Blessing which in turn may use one of three abilities: *Snack - heal a small amount of HP and MP. *Reckless - Attack Up, Defense Down for 2 turns. *Vengeful - gain use of Avenging Blow attack for 45 MP. Regenerator materia grants a small amount of healing in response to physical attacks. Reactive Defense materia lowers damage taken by 20% for 2 turns in response to physical attacks. The Good Chamberlain materia grants Chamberlain's Expertise, which may heal all allies. Warrior of Light's Warrior's Pride heals HP and MP when he is targeted by magic. Basch's Spirit of the Fighter has a chance to heal him in response to physical attacks and Undying Fighter restores MP vs. magic attacks. Rinoa has Angelo Rush which can counter physical and magical attacks; awakening boosts counter change and power. Angelo Recover restores a % of her HP and MP; awakening boosts the rate and amount recovered. Rem's Suzaku's Kindness can counter with Healing Prayer, restoring HP and removing status ailments from allies. Folka's Anti-disease removes status ailments. Maritime Strategist Nichol's Enlightened Guard raises all allies' elemental resistance 40% for 2 turns. Marie's Punishment lowers foes' elemental resistances and Your Guardian raises allies' elemental resistances. Maiden Sakura's Spring Haze uses Vivace to lower resistance to lighting, dark, and light. Fohlen's Speedster lowers wind resistance. Merald's Thunderous Punishment lowers lightning resistance. Blossom Sage Sakura's Shocking Revenge lowers lightning resistance in response to magic, while Energy Change recovers MP for all allies. Kefka's Roar of Laughter lowers enemy stats by 30%. Mage of Destruction+2 allows him to counter with Hyperdrive. Lulu's Standby-Water lowers enemy water resistance; when awakened it has a higher activation chance. Veritas of the Water's Splendor+2 lowers enemy water resistance. Christine's Snowbear Fury lowers enemy ice resistance. Veritas of the Flame's Fiery Retribution lowers fire resistance in response to magical attacks. Uplift lets him use Full Charge Stomp after being attacked. Awakening improves it to Full Charge Stomp+1/+2 which are more powerful and more likely to activate. Anger Blaze allows him to counter attacks vs. allies. Abiding Resolve-Fire has several benefits including boosting counter rate. Veritas of the Dark's Dark Retribution lowers dark resistance in response to physical attacks. Veritas of the Light's Light Retribution lowers light resistance in response to physical attacks. Citra has Light Retribution+. Bran's Noble Elf+2 lowers lightning and light resistance. Dark Fina's Rising Nemesis lowers Spirit and dark resistance. Seabreeze Dark Fina's Sirene lowers Spirit and water resistance. Mediena's Master of Elements lowers fire, ice, lightning and wind resistance. Lasswell and Pyro Glacial Lasswell's Mirror of Retribution allows them to counter with Mirror of Equity. Revenging Edge is learned by Knight Delita. When awakened its counter rate is slightly increased and it lowers enemy Defense. Sephiroth can counter with Scintilla. Toby can counter with Jump Shot. Noctis' Parry allows him to counter as well as evade. Aranea's Polearm Combo counters with Spear Combo. Libertus' Duty of the Mighty deals damage and lowers Attack. Gladiolus's Antagonize grants allies the ability to counter for several turns, while Reflex can counter physical or magic. His Zeidrich TMR counters physicals by raising the wielder's Attack. The Final Trial lets him use First Aid to recover HP and MP if he is wielding Ziedrich in addition to improving HP, defense, spirit and upgrading his limit burst. Prompto's Scintilla counters with Flash. Ravus' Shadow Parry raises his Attack and enables him to use True Zantetsuken. Marquis de Leon can counter with Starry Wrath, lowering Attack or Magic depending on the triggering attack and healing him. Fauna Fighting Spirit also enables him to counter while active. Desch's Awakening Wisdom lowers Defense. Glauca's Unhesitating Counter is a multi-hit counter that lowers Defense. Vaan's Counter Break lowers enemies' stats by 40% in response to magical attacks. Loren's Gap Closer counters with Full Break+, lowering all stats. Pecciotta's Cutie-Pie lowers Attack. Elfreeda's Falling Snow lowers ice resistance, Absolute Stillness damages all enemies, and Ice Prism counters with a 100% critical chance. Malphasie's Vengeful Sky lowers Attack and Magic while doing hybrid damage. Ulrica's skills are mostly counters: *Revenge: a strong physical counter; +2 lowers fire resistance *Anti-Magic Retaliation: counters magic with a strong physical counter; +2 lowers fire resistance *Full Revenge: hits all enemies in response to physical damage *Anti-Magic Retribution: hit all enemies in response to magic damage *Counter Heal: regain a small amount of HP *Ragefire: fire-based, ignores a portion of defense *Anti-Magic Ragefire: fire-based, ignores a portion of defense *Restrained Aggression: strong physical counter vs magic, ignores a portion of defense *Hammer of Fury: strong physical counter vs physical, ignores a portion of defense Ohga is heavy on drawing attacks and countering: *Beastly Habit- 2 hit counter vs. physical *Black Arts Protest- 2 hit counter vs. magic *Fortifying Wail- lower foe's Attack and Magic *Multislash- AOE vs physical *Fruitless Quarrel- AOE vs magic *Militant- 2-turn buff Attack, Magic, Defense and Spirit 100% *Sole Desire- heals Ohga *Surging Wave-counters physical with partial unmitigated damage and lowers Attack *Free and Easy- counters magic with partial unmitigated damage and lowers Magic Conrad's Booby Trap has a chance to inflict Blind, Poison, Paralyze or Petrify when triggered. Macmedi's Strike Back-Stone can inflict Petrify while Strike Back-Stop inflicts Stop. 2B's Avoid gives her a chance to evade and counter physical attacks for 2 turns. If it triggers, it also temporarily enables her Avoid Attack ability. 9S's Perfect Evade gives him a chance to evade and counter physical attacks for 2 turns. If it triggers it temporarily enables Counter Attack. Adam and Eve have Human Imitation which for 5 MP grants them a 50% chance to counter for 1 turn. Balthier's Mark enables him to use Finishing Blow. Cedona's Proceed Forth and Courage buff her Defense and Spirit, while My Turn and Find Resolve raise her Attack. Before the End lets her use One Cut Kill, which has a high chance of instant KO. Ukiyo's Festive Girl raises her Magic 50% for 1 turn in response to being attacked. 3* Fenrir can provide Counter Rockets, boosting the equipped character's Attack and Magic. Chow's Loyal Heart removes several status effects and is triggered by physical attacks. Loyal Heart increases Defense and Spirit for three turns as well as removing break debuffs to either stat. Lucky Ingot TMR has a chance of Fortune Smiles, which may heal, increase Defense and Spirit, or increase the Limit Burst Gauge. Divine Soleil's Goddess of the Moon counters with Wheel of Life, dealing magic damage based on her Spirit and also healing allies. Explorer Aileen *Acrobatic Maneuvering grants the chance for a 3-hit physical counter, nulls the first 2 hits she takes for 2 turns, and also increases the LB gauge. *Quick Reflexes counters physicals. *Engineer's Reflexes counter physical with Shock Absorption Field, buffing her Defense and Spirit for 3 turns as well as recovering a small amount of MP. *Hyper Dodge increases evasion as well as countering with Energy Rush, increasing her LB gauge and temporarily nullifying damage for 2 turns. *Point-Blank Impact grants Killing Blow, a strong automatic critical that also boosts her LB gain and Attack for 3 turns. Emilia's Shadow Assist costs 18 MP enables her Throwing Fall skill and gives her a 30% chance of countering when allies are damaged. Hyoh's Merciless Blade grants him Triple Blade when triggered. Awakened Rain's Transformational Power increases his LB gauge in response to magical attack. Livid Shantotto's You're making me lose my temper, dear! increases her LB gauge. Wilhelm's Valor increases LB gauge for all allies. Magna's Magna Counter enables him to doublecast Sacred Flux. Leopold's Magically-Infused Body restores a portion of his HP and MP plus increases his LB gauge. Boundless Benevolence increases all allies' LB gauge for 3 turns. Sophia's First Aid (SO3) restores HP and MP while Lucky Star increases her LB gauge. Beryl's Shadow Counter counters with Spirit-based damage. Everyone's Grudge gives him a strong counter, draws attacks and also grants him HP barrier. Everyone's Hope restores HP for all allies. Heart of a Tonberry increases his counter rate as well as defense, spirit, and HP. Emperor's Floating Mine has a chance to counter with Floating Mine doing damage and lowering Attack. Melancholic Cell counters when an ally is attacked for two turns. Duke's Dragon Sealer+2 grant him bonus damage vs. dragons when triggered. Lucius's Demonic Chemistry lets him counter with Demonic Barrage, while Bestial Rage boosts his counter rate and LB gain. Lilith's Vitality Chemistry lets her counter physical attacks with Vitality Melding, which does damage and may charm, as well as restoring her HP. Energy Chemistry lets her counter magic with Energy Melding, which does damage and may charm as well as recovering MP. Dream Chemistry may counter either with Dream Melding, which does damage and may charm, while raising the LB gain rate for the party for 1 turn. Devilish Luck increases her counter chance. Lenneth's It Shall Be Engraved Upon Your Soul! does damage, lowers Defense and increases her LB gauge. Valkyrie's Mercy heals all allies in response to magic damage. Freya (VP)'s Prepare to be cleansed! lowers the enemy's Spirit while raising her magic and LB gauge. Goddess of Purity boosts her counter chance. Arngrim's I grow tired of you lowers fire resistance, adds fire to Arngrim's physical attack and increases LB gauge. Star Guard TMR grants Star Guard as a counter. Lucian's Valkyrie, Grant Me Power! increases his Attack and LB gauge. Jelanda's Such Impudence! You face certain death increases her Magic and LB gauge. Machina's Guardian Blades lowers the damage allies take and allows him to counter when they are attacked. Deuce's Tone Cluster does magic damage and increases her LB gauge. Concerto allows her to counter when allies are attacked. Kurasame's Rubrum Tonberry Support has a chance to use Thrust of Death, which may instantly KO or do physical damage. Aurora Freyvia's Wrath of the Light enables Triple Flash and boosts her Attack and Magic. Sieghard's He Who Thrives In Adversity recovers HP and MP. Popstar Katy's Backup Dancers restore HP to all allies. Immortal Flame Katy can counter with Nugget, restoring HP and MP, while Everlasting Blessing boosts her chance to counter. Felix's Coup de Arret grants him Quick Step which grants him Triple Salute, enabling him to triplecast Salute abilities. Cloud (KH)'s Show me your strength! boosts the damage of Assault Charge for 3 turns. Tifa's Feint boosts her evasion and grants her Counter; Zangan's Successor improves her counter chance as well as HP and Spirit. Aerith's Unshakeable Resolve counters magic by mitigating magic damage. Planet Savior raises her counter chance. Red XIII's Gaia Guardian temporarily increases damage against beasts, demon and undead type enemies. Jecht's Jecht Block deals damage, lowers defense and raises Jecht's Attack when triggered. Brother's Maximum Speed LB allows him to counter when allies are attacked. Myra's Sing Along restores HP in response to physical attacks, while Dance Along recovers MP in response to magical attacks. Franis's Burning Reprisal counters with fire-elemental damage. Nagflar's Instant Forge-Physical Shield temporarily reduces physical damage taken while Instant Forge-Magical Shield reduces magic damage. Emeralda's Kaleidoshift boosts her Magic and Defense when attacked. Kyanos' Power To Defy Fate restores a portion of her HP and MP. Esther's Static Barrage deals damage and lowers stats, dealing more damage each time it is triggered (maximum of 4/turn). Nameless Gunner Jake's ABS Ring TMR grants Absorber, restoring MP vs. magic attacks and increasing the LB gauge vs physical. Carnelian Signet's Fire Snare counters physical attacks with Firaga. Assassin's Dagger has Toll Taker, which has a 60& chance to counter physical attacks. Metamalbaro is a trial reward and has a chance to inflict status ailments when triggered. Eye for an Eye and Undefeated double the activation rate of Counter. Demon's Revenge boosts counter chances by 250%. Meliadoul's Righteousness increases her Attack and chance to counter. Cedona's Gladiatoress' Resolution doubles counter rate and increases her HP when wielding light shields. Chloe's Proof of Talent trust mastery reward increases Magic and counter rate. Explorer Aileen's Tomb Raider increases counter rate 25% as well as boosting HP, Doublehand, and increasing LB gauge each turn. Snow can increase the activation rate of Counter and Fighting Spirit via ability awakening. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Reflect Guard, Hastega, Temporal Void, Dragon Force, Matra Magic signets enable the wearer to counter physical attacks. Gallery FFIIIDS Counter.png|Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII Retaliate.png|Retaliate in Final Fantasy III (DS). FFIVDS Counter.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). TAY Wii Cover Counter.jpg|Cover Counter in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4PSP Ability Cover Counter.png|Cover Counter in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Cover Counter.png|Cover Counter in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (iOS). FFVI Counter.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFD Counter.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. RoF Guard Counter.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Guard Counter.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLII Counter.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Avenge.png|Avenge in ''Final Fantasy Legend III. FFLIII Counter.png|Counter in Final Fantasy Legend III. Luneth I Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon). FFAB Counter - Hope SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Retaliate - Monk (M) SR.png|Retaliate in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Counter - Hope SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Retaliate - Monk (M) SR+.png|Retaliate in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Counter - Lightning SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lightning SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lenna UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Counter - Lightning Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Counter - Lenna Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFV. FFAB Counter - Lenna Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFV. FFRK Retaliate Icon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/459841/45900 ''Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ] - Info on Final Fantasy XII's Counter. References de:Konter Category:Recurring status effects